The Manhattaner
by Letoile
Summary: This story is about a girl named Anne who becomes a newsie in manhattan and becomes kind of close to a newsie.
1. Intro

It all started in the year 1900, one year after the infamous newsie strike in New York City led by Jack Kelly and David Jacobs. The Manhattan newsies had started the strike because Joseph Pulitzer, the owner of the _New York World_, ten cents a hundred. They brought together all of the newsies of New York and held protests and rallies. Finally Pulitzer gave in and the price was brought back down.

(If you didn't already know all of that.. shame shame! Just kidding! Go ahead with the story!)


	2. The brilliant gold

It was a Monday morning and the Manhattan streets filled with the echoes of the hustle and bustle of a mosaic of people. Jack was walking the crowded sidewalks shouting various headlines as he "carried the banner," as they would call it back then.

As he turned the corner from Tibby's Diner(the newsies favorite eating place) he met up with his selling partner, David and his little brother Les. 

"Heya Jack!" David greeted. Jack replied with a "hey" and the usual spit shake. Jack, David, and Les spent their morning wandering their turf and finally as the sun began to set they went their separate ways with David and Les going home for dinner and Jack drifted towards Tibby's.

He met up with Mush, a newsie with dark curly hair and fairly muscular build, on the way to dinner. As they were walking along talking about the usual pretty girl they had met during the day Jack suddenly stopped.

He slowly pointed a single finger in the direction of a nearby alley way. Something of a brilliant shade of gold laid in the pitch black darkness.

Mush quickly blinked to make sure his eyes were seeing clearly, but sure enough there was something there.

Mush started to slowly ease toward the figure followed closely by Jack. "Be careful," Jack warned. Mush carefully lifted the object from the ground scattered with crash to realize it was young girl not far from their age.

She had the most beautiful, long, blond, curly hair. Her dress was spotted with specs of blood and she looked badly injured. They both wondered what could have happened to this poor girl to make her end up in this trashy alley.

Jack suddenly awoke from his thoughts to realize that they had both been standing there gawking for a few seconds. He quickly reached over and nudged Mush hard in the ribs.

Without much discussion they decided to bring the girl with them back to Tibby's. Mush cared her and Jack brought up the rear with her few belongings.

Outside of Tibby's Mush sat on a bench while Jack went inside to explain to the boys why they wouldn't be joining them for the night.

He assumed that Jack had told them the news because he then heard many "huh's" and "what's'" comer from inside the diner.

Jack soon returned accompanied by Blink, a guy with dirty blond colored hair and an eye patch, and Racetrack, an Italian guy with dark hair and a cigar hanging loosely from his mouth.

The two soon had the same gawking look cross their faces as soon as they saw the girl in Mush's arms. Jack quickly slugged them saying, " Snap out a it you two! We gotta get her back to the lodging house so that Kloppman can help her wounds."


	3. Da' next Newsie

They reached the lodging house to find Kloppman, the owner of the lodging house, reading the day's paper. "Good heavens! What happened?" he exclaimed, noticing the limp body in Mush's arms.

"No time to explain! My arms are getting tired!" Mush moaned as they walked up the staircase to the bunkroom. Mush gently laid the girl on the closest bottom bunk to the door.

Soon there were the sounds of over 30 feet clomping up the stairs. The door flew open with a loud "bang". "Shhh....the four said in unison. "Do yall have ta come up here makin' all a dat racket?" Race whispered. Brady, a tall boy with light brown hair and moderate build, wrestled Jack, trying to nudge him in the stomach. 

"Gosh you're makin' enough racket yourselves." Brady said with a smile. Jack sat down on the bunk, rubbing the place he had been nudged.

The young girl began to stir behind them.

"Um...um...um...um..." she stuttered. "Where am I? Who are you?...." she sat up quickly, knocking her head on the bunk above her. All of the boys just laughed. Blink pushed her back down to rest and said, "Just calm down....Just calm down now." She just stared at him unknowingly.

I guess we should introduce ourselves and explain how you got here." Mush said, breaking the silence. They all preceded to talk to her. 

"What's your name?" Race asked. She began to studded again. I can't...I can't ....I can't remember!" she said with a sob as she began to cry into the pillow she was clutching as a barrier between her and the strange boys before her.

By then a whole group of boys had surrounded the bed and she was becoming more and more intimidated by the minuet. "Don't cry.... um... We're here ta help ya...not hurt ya. I'm da leada' of dis here group, da Manhattan newsies."

She looked up at him with a very confused expression. "What's a newsie?" she asked. Most of the newsies just shook their heads in disbelief. Race stepped up and said, " Haven't ya eva' heard of da strike?.... or Pulitzer?

She just shook her head saddly and began to cry into the pillow again. He proceded to explain, "We're da ones dat sell da papes." she wrinkled her nose in question. "Papes?" "Newspapers!" they all said at once.

She quickly covered her face again with the pillow with fright. Mush grabbed the pillow and slung it. "So do ya wanna be a newsie?" he asked. "Why not!" she replied some what cheerfully.

"Okay it's settled den. All we have ta do is give ya your newsie name and it'll be official,"

Race said. "How 'bout Ellenoar?" a short stocky boy named Snipeshooter yelled from across the room.

The girl and all the boys stuck out their tongues in disgust. "What kinda name is Ellenoar?" a strange voice from across the room bellowed. The boy who had yelled walked through all of the boys and Jack introduced him, " This here boy is named Pieboy."

He was a medium sized guy around the age of 15 with brown hair. "Hello," she said shyly. Pieboy just smiled and said, "Since that's my pillow that is drenched with your tears I should have some say in this. You seem like an Anne to me." The new Anne blushed and giggled at him. All of the boys seemed to agree. "Well, there you have it...da next newsie." Jack declared.

****

More to come soon


	4. Thanks

Everyone of the newsies were delighted about having the new girl newsie. It was very rare to hear of a girl newsie and everyone knew it might stir up problems in the end.

It was past 10 o'clock and all of the newsies went on with their regular nightly activities: Race's poker game and Kid Blink's wrestling match.

Back at the bunk bed Pieboy, Jack, and Mush sat around Anne. "So...I guess you can sleep in that bed right over there tonight," Jack said, pointing to a bunk between his and Pie's bunks. 

Anne tried to stand up to walk over to her new bed, but her legs immediately collapsed beneath her causing her to fall to the floor. The three guys quickly jumped to her aid. "I'm alright" she muttered, but they proceeded to help her up.

"I said that I'm alright!" she barked making the trio instantly step back and everyone else to stair in their direction. "I'm sorry guys...I didn't mean to yell." A small grin spread upon her face as the guys began to slowly ease towards her again.

"Now boys. Will you kindly direct me to the ladies room... please?" They all chuckled at her politeness. "You all have been awfully kind to me already, but may I ask for one more favor?"

she said. 

"Well, you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes for me to wear? Would you?" she asked sweetly. "Well, you can borrow some a our clothes, but we ain't got no dress." Mush said as he handed her a stack of clean clothes. "That'll do" she sobbed as she stared down at her blood stained dress. 

"It's gunna be alright. We're gunna help ya find ya family and get your memory," Jack said, patting her back. She slowly looked up at the three boys faces and whispered "thanks" and they helped her into the stall. Before they could say a think further she quickly shut the door in their faces.


	5. Surprise

She quickly got dressed and began to wobble out of the stall. To her surprise all of the boys were walking about half undressed. She screamed and quickly covered her eyes with the dirty dress she had clutched in her palm.

All of the boys were equally surprised at her coming out of the stall and ran to hide. Mush and Pieboy hobbled out of bed and over to Anne, putting on their clothes as they went. 

They put their arms around Anne making her jump. She slowly pulled down the dress from her eyes to see all the newsies quivering behind anything to prevent her from seeing them. Pieboy continued to button up his shirt. 

She had a sudden urge to giggle and just let it out. Mush and Pie stepped in front of her, still holding on to her waist to keep her standing. "What's so funny" Pie asked. She just pointed over at all the boys and began to laugh more. 

Mush had began to giggle too and Pie was having a hard time supporting the both of them. "So you think dat dat is funny? Huh?" Mush said as he tried to compose himself. 

Jack came out of the other room after hearing all of the giggling going on. "What are you guys doin'?" he asked. "Oh nothin'" Race said from beneath his covers. 

"Anne you're gunna have ta see da guys like dis if you live here. And I mean come on guys. I never knew Manhattan could ever be afraid of a girl." Jack laughed. "We ain't afraid Jack," Blink said. Jack became more serious, "Den I suggest dat you get your asses out of bed before yall ruin' our reputations."

Anne was trying hard to contain her giggles seeing how serious Jack was. "At least she's laughin'" Pieboy whispered to Jack as they escorted her to her bunk. The minuet her head reached the pillow she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Wake up

The next morning Anne was awakened by loud yells. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Kloppman, Pieboy, and Jack shaking her. "It's time to wake up!" Kloppman roared.

In her head she wondered how such a gentle looking man could be so loud. 

She just groaned and covered her head with her pillow. The three were then joined by Mush, Blink, and Race who asked, "What's da matta'" "She won't get up," Pieboy replied.

They all looked from one to another. "Well, if ya ain't gunna get up were gunna have ta use da secret method," Blink said sneakily.

She slowly uncovered one eye from her pillow and asked suspiciously, "What do you mean?" "I guess we're jist gunna have ta show ya." Race replied and with that all of the boys began to tickle her. She got up quickly and began to playfully punch all of the hysterically laughing boys.

"Uh... oh" Blink said. "What's da matta Blink?" they all said at once. "I guess we forgot, but girls ain't aloud ta sell papes." he replied sadly. "Well, why not!" Anne said angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "We don't know it's jist a rule," Jack said.

She sadly sat back down on the bed and began to think intensively. Then a light bulb came on in Race's head, "What about a disguise?" "That's a great idea!" Mush exclaimed.

"Hold up...hold up!" Race said, trying to calm down the excitement. "What are we going to do about dis?" he asked, fingering her beautiful golden locks. "Yeah that is a problem."

Pie replied. Anne who was terribly confused about what they were talking about asked, "What...what?" and began to look at them fiercely. 

"What do you think we should do with it?" The conversation continued causing Anne to get more and more angry by the second. "Well, we can't cut it..." Mush said, causing her to finally catch on. "No.... no.... no....no ....You can't," she stuttered. "There's no way that you are going to cut my hair!" she exclaimed and climbed to the top of the bunk bed.

Noticing that she was trying to get away they all began to climb up the bunk to chase after her. Finally Pieboy herded her into a corner of the room and wrestled her to the ground. "We ain't gunna cut it...we're jist gunna braid it," he said as he struggled to keep a hold of her.

Finally they got her to sit still long enough for Kloppman to braid it and attach it under a cap. She got dressed in her newsie attire and headed downstairs. She slowly glanced down at her pants and button down shirt. Finally she said, "I feel funny" as she shook her pants. "Yeah dey might take a bit of getting used to." Jack said. 

"So how do I look?" she asked with a smile. "Beautiful" Mush smiled. "No! I don't want to look beautiful," she said as she quickly ran to a mirror and tried to smudge up her face.

"Alright let's go to carry the banner." she laughed, putting an arm around Pieboy.


	7. The Distribution Center

At the distribution center all of the newsies were waiting in line to get their papers. "Cowboy!" Mr. Wiesel the short, plump distribution centers manager, exclaimed to Jack. "How ya doin' Weasel?" Jack replied. Mr. Weisel let out a loud sigh. (* If you don't know what I'm talking about here don't ask. You need to watch the movie more*)

They all laughed. "Hey Weasel, I wanna introduce ya ta our new boy. This is Anne..." Jack said, accidentally saying her real name. Mr. Weasel began to snicker.

"What's so funny Weasel?" Pie glared. He just continued to laugh as he yelled, "Hey Delancys' get ova' here," towards the back of the office. 

Two large built, very dumb looking blokes pranced over to the window." "Guess what I jist heard Oscar," he said, referring to the oldest of the two. "What" he answered gruffly.

"Well, Cowboy jist introduced me ta their new boy...Anne." he pointed to Anne and began to once again roar with laughter.

Both Oscar and the younger one, Morris, quickly turned to look at this so-called Anne guy. Morris burst out laughing, but Oscar just began to stair. 

"Hey...hey" Oscar said, trying to get Morris's attention. Morris was sprawling on the floor with laughter. "Get up ya big dumb ass!" Oscar roared. Morris quickly fumbled to get off the floor.

"Hey" Oscar said, once again trying to get his attention. "What?" Morris replied, still overcome

with giggles. He pulled Morris close to whisper, "Dere ain't somethin' right about dis Anne fellow."

The four newsies on the other side of the window were scowling at that point and the only thing that was preventing them all from tearing the Delancys' apart was the bars that stood between them.

"Ask for your papes Anne" Mush said through gritted teeth. "Thirty papes please" she whispered with a small smile. Weasel took her fifteen cents and handed over the papes.

Before she could take them from the window sill Oscar grabbed her delicate wrist. "Wait a second...You ain't no boy....she's a goyle," he whaled.

Anne then turned to give a pleading look at the boys behind her. Mush and Blink both lunged at Oscar's arms that still had a tight grasp on her wrist. They broke her free and held on to Oscar so he could not go after her. Pieboy reached around Anne's waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Go after her stupid!" Oscar yelled at Morris as he struggled to get free. Pie rushed out into the crowded streets and was off down a darkened alleyway before Morris had even gotten out of the building.

Inside of the office Mr. Weisel grabbed a lamp and broke it over Mush and Blink's arms to break Oscar free. They both yelled in pain as the glass shattered on their arms. They quickly ran off into the street with Oscar following close behind. 


	8. The Melody

Anne and Pieboy had made a complete circle around the block trying to loose Morris. It wasn't too hard. Pie slowly climbed up the creaky fire escape with Anne still slung over his shoulder. She had passed out a few minuets earlier from being shaken so much as he ran.

He gently laid her down on the ground as he pushed open the window to the bunkroom open. Jack had made it back and was lying on his bed. "Gosh Pieboy! What in the heck did you do to her on the way over her," he laughed at the passed out girl. 

"I guess I ran a little too hard," Pie frowned as he laid Anne down on her bunk. Jack came back in the room with a pitcher of water. "What's that for?" Pie asked. "Watch and learn..." Jack said as he splashed a bit of the ice cold water upon her face causing her to sit up quickly.

"Thanks you guys..." she said sarcastically. Then the steps of Mush, Blink, and Race could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Hey you guys..."Mush said, stepping into the room. Anne noticed Blink and Race's, who had come in after Mush, arms. "I'm so sorry you guys." she said as she bandaged their wounds.

"Aw....that's what da newsies are known for. We're family an' we help each other. An' now you are part a da family and we're gunna help you as much as you need." Jack smiled.

"Who wants ta play some poker?" Race laughed as he picked up his deck of cards and began doing some fancy shuffling moves.

All of the boys joined the game and Anne went over and sat before the dressing table mirror and began to unravel her golden mess of hair. As she carefully pulled ad tugged she began to sing a sweet melody that came to her head. 

The boys quickly turned to look who was singing. She saw their faces in the reflection in the mirror and quickly stopped singing to turn and face them. "What was that." Pie asked, extremely stunned. 

"I don't know...It just came to my head," she said, very confused. Pie walked over, "That's great...you're remembering!" he said. She stood up and gave him a big hug. All of the guys looked at the two suspiciously. 

"I hate to enter up this little love fest..." Race began, causing Anne and Pie to instantly split apart. "but since she can't be a newsie maybe she could work at Medda's. I mean she's jist proved that she has a wonderful voice."

Anne's cheeks had turned bright crimson. "Who's Medda?" she asked. They proceeded to explain Medda's show. "You actually think I 'm good enough to perform in a show." she asked. "Sure. We'll take you there tomorrow." Pie said. 

They all agreed that without a doubt that she could perform at Medda's and they were going to her out to eat to celebrate her finding some of her past.


	9. Tibby's

All of the Manhattan newsies met at the usual time for dinner at Tibby's. Pieboy, Anne, Jack, Race, Brady, Blink, and Specs were sitting in a circular booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"May I have your attention please?" ...May I have your attention please?" Jack asked over all of the chatter after standing up on the table. He reached down and pulled Anne up to stand beside him. 

"Anne here has begun to remember her past today..." He was interrupted by the hoots and hollers that filled the restaurant. He continued, "...and is going to be applying for a job at Medda's tomorrow."

That brought about even more cheers from all of the boys and then a very disturbed Mr. Tibby came out and stopped all of the racket.

"So Anne.... ya know if ya get dis job ya betta' beware of Race, because if her likes ya as much as he likes Medda you'll be his girl in no time," Blink chuckled as he was handed his meal by the waiter. 

"Wait a sec....what if Anne's somebody else's girl?" Pieboy asked out of the blue. "Yeah.... if that someone ever asks," Anne frowned. Pie turned bright red and began to ask, "Anne..." but before he could say another word she kissed him passionately.

  
"Is dat a yes?" he grinned. "You're unsure of what dat meant?" she raised an eyebrow. She leaned in for an even longer kiss. All of the newsies began to hoot and holler and holler at the two. When they broke apart Pie said, "That's definitely a yes." 

They finally noticed that all of the guys were cheering and became embarrassed. Anne quickly turned and began to eat hoping that everyone else would do the same.

They finally finished eating and went back to the lodging house. Anne quietly got in bed and as she was fixing to doze off Pieboy came over. He pushed back her golden hair from her face and gave a simple peck on the cheek whispering, "Goodnight." "Goodnight," she whispered as she dozed off into a deep sleep.


	10. The Introduction

In the morning she woke up to see Pieboy standing over her getting dressed. "Hey," she said, giving a bit of a startle. "All of da boys have already gone to da center ta get dere papes," he whispered. 

"Then why are we still here?" Anne questioned. "I'm going with you ta Medda's. Jack's goin' too, but he's still sleepin'" 

"Yall don't have to go with me. I can take care of myself," Anne replied as she got up and walked over to the dressing room table to brush out her hair. 

"Hello, do ya not remember yesterday. The Delancys' are mad at you and are problem out lookin' for ya dis very minuet. We ain't gunna let ya get hurt." 

"You're so sweet," she said, reaching up to give him a kiss. "We don't want to be late so.....JACK!" she yelled as she enter his separate room (I know Jack doesn't have his own room in the movie, but I feel that he needs one so lets just say they turned a walk in closet into his room).

Jack let out a loud groan and through his pillow in her direction, knocking over a water pitcher on a shelf. He quickly sat up at the sound of the crash. Anne bent down and fumbled to pick up the shattered pieces of porcelain from the ground, "I'm so sorry Jack." 

"Oh it's okay... It's happened before," Jack chuckled. Pieboy heard the crash and came running into the room. They continued to pick up all of the pieces and got ready for Anne's interview. 

At the top of the steps of the Rose Theater Anne asked Pie, "How do I look." "Beautiful," he smiled and herded her into the building. 

The sounds of Medda's Swedish voice singing "My Lovey Dovey Baby" echoed throughout the auditorium. Anne stared up at the lady, with red, curly hair that pranced about the stage, with deep admiration. 

"I can see why Race likes her so much," she giggled. The guys just laughed and led her to a seat.

After the show Jack took them back stage to meet Miss. Medda Larkson. She was sitting in front of a large golden framed mirror singing as she got ready for her next show. She noticed them walk in and turned to say hello.

She greeted both Pie and Jack with kisses on their cheeks. "Now who is this lovely lady?" she asked, referring to Anne. Anne felt her cheeks slowly begin to get warmer with embarrassment.

"Medda, dis is Anne, Pieboy's girl." Jack said as Anne and Medda shook hands. "Good choice Pie" Medda giggled. "Well, anyway, Anne has a beautiful voice and since she can't be a newsies we thought ya might like her for your show." 

"Okay girl come ova' here an show me what you've got," Medda said as she took her by the arm and led her to a grand piano in the corner of the room. She handed Anne a songbook and began to play.

Anne's voice sang sweetly against the sweet melody through out the entire song and applauds could be heard from Pie and Jack after the finale."

"Wonderful," Medda said happily glaping her palms together. "Be here at six tomorrow," she said, handing her a pretty scarlet dress and parasol. "Wow, you mean I got the part?" Anne exclaimed. 

"Yeah you earned it," she replied. They shook hands and the three returned to the lodging house to tell the guys the great news.


	11. Tensions

The three finally got back to the lodging house from Medda's. They decided to join in on a poker game between Race and Snipeshooter. Anne continued to pace around the table looking at everyone's cards. She came to Snipes who had noting in his hand as usual, "Pretty good, pretty good," she said, trying to mislead the other players. 

The usual high biding players began to fold, including Pie and Race. "Lay down your cards Snipe!" Race commanded. He laid down his variety of bad cards and scooped up the pile of coins in the center of the table.

"Oh-my-gosh.... I jist folded for that!" Race yelled letting out a big puff of smoke from his cigar. "I jist lost 30 freaking cents!" he roared. "Tough luck," Snipes laughed as he counted hiss stack of money.

Race then realized that it wasn't Snipes that had caused him to fold. "Where is she? Where is she?" he yelled, as his eyes wandered about the room in search of Anne. He finally noticed her quivering under a bunk in the corner of the room. 

He quickly ran over and jerked her out by her ankles. She started to giggle and squeal as he dangled her upside down. All of the other some-what angry boys ran over to help with whatever Race needed. Snipes looked on, hoping anxiously that there might be a fight.

"Come on guys ....It was just a little fun," she giggled. She quickly turned to give Pie a stern look, "A little help here?" "Don't do anything **_too_** serious ta her. I mean she didn't make yall fold," he explained. "Thanks Pie. What would I eva do wit out ya?" she muttered sarcastically. 

"I know doll. Hey! I see ya been workin' on ya New Yawk accent. Sounds good." he laughed.

All of a sudden the door to the bunkroom flew open with a **bang **and in walked a kinda short, but well built guy with brown hair, around the age of 17. Everyone quickly turned to look. "Spot!" Race yelled and quickly rushed over dropping Anne with a loud "thump".

"Owww...! she yelled as she hit the ground.

"Me and two of me boys..." he began as he pointed to the two tough guys standing in the doorframe, "Came to check on you Manhattan boys. I 'eard from da little boidies dat you all got in a bit of trouble yesterday." he said with a large grin.

"What kinda trouble are ya talkin' 'bout?" Pie asked.

"Oh...I don't know. Somethin' envolvin' some pretty goil..." he said making his grin grow larger.

"Oh about Anne!" Pie said as he finally remembered Anne. He quickly rushed over to her and stuck out a hand to help her up. She quickly got up, not taking the hand for help. "So did you jist all of a sudden forget me?" she whispered angrily so that only they could hear. He just shrugged and pulled her over to Spot.

Anne spit in her palm and stuck it out to shake with Spot. He laughed and gladly took the offer by shaking hands. "Spot dis is Anne.... she's my goil," Pie said proudly. 

"Well, well, well. So you finally got ya self a goil. A nice one at dat," Spot laughed. "Back off Spot. Did is Spot, da most famous and toughest of all newsies. He's da leada' of Brooklyn."

Anne began to look Spot over and let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" Spot glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just dat...dat... you don't look so tough." she said through more giggles. 

Spot was steaming mad and all of the guys knew it so they all started to back off. He began to gain control on himself and grabbed her arm, "So, you got some spirit, but ya know dat if you weren't a goil I'd tear you apart for dat," he said and pushed her into the nearest wall. 

"Pieboy, you'd betta' teach dat goil some manners....or else," Spot threatened before turning and storming into Jack's room, giving the door a good slam.


	12. The search

As soon as the door was completely shut all of the boys whipped around to glare at Anne. Race, who had already been steaming, was growing redder and redder with rage by the second. Finally he couldn't hold back a second longer and lundged at her with clinched fists yelling, "I oughta slug ya right here and now!" 

Of course Pie and Brady jumped to hold him back. Anne realized from the terror in Race's eyes that he was no longer joking around and became horrified. A sudden burst of pain fled through her body like a bolt of lightning.

Tears began to swell up in her already puffy eyes and gently rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly Race's anger began to cease and all of the boys frowning faces lightened up. Pieboy started to walk over to her to apologize, but Anne walked briskly to her bunk and through her bag over her shoulder. 

Giving a slight wave she ran to the window and rushed down the fire escape. As Anne wandered Duane Street, still full of sobs, she searched for a hiding place.

Back at the lodging house all of the boys stood totally stunned at the sight of her leaving

They finally started to come to their senses and felt awfully bad. "Oh my God! What have we done?" Pie whispered, still in shock.

"She may have run away and it's all a our faults," Blink sighed. "I can't believe I said dat ta her...." Race began. "I neva' threatened a goil before and we hadn't even wondered her 'bout Spot's temper."

"What about my temper?" Spot frowned as he walked out if the doorway after hearing his name. "Anne's gone!" Pie moaned. "God..." Spot whispered as he placed his head in his hands.

"She'll be back. How 'bout another game a poker?" Skittery suggested. "Damn it! What are ya

thinking? We've done dis ta her an we ain't gunna let her jist roam da streets alone and her hurt. Use your brains guys. Da Delancys' are lookin' for her an' she's out there. Look, It's gettin' dark an' we ain't got much time. So get up your lazy asses and lets go look for her. Which way'd she go?" Spot was steaming at the ignorance the guys were showing and looked liek he could almost soak each and every one of them.

"Down da fire escape and up Duane," Brady replied. "Lets get a move on then" Pie yelled over all of the chatter. Soon everyone was filing out of the lodging house door and out on the search. 

"So much for poker," Skittery muttered before receiving a smack to the back of the head from Spot.

The boys searched for the rest of the night and having found nothing they all returned to go to sleep. Spot had sent word to Brooklyn to be on the look out for Anne and Brooklyn passed it on to the other newsies of the city.


	13. We meet again

The next day everyone went on as usual and sold their papes. At night they all went to Medda's show, hoping to clear their minds of their sorrow. There were many different performances such as jugglers, clowns, singers, etc., but none seem to make anything better

As the curtain opened for the last time for the night they all looked up expecting to see Medda, since she usually did the finale, but it was Anne. She didn't notice them since they were aloft in the balcony. The group sat in awe as she strutted her stuff to the cheering audience.

As the song began to wind to an end Pieboy jumped up from his seat and exited the balcony, followed closely by Spot and a few others. He knocked quickly on the backstage door. Max, the clown, opened the door to let them in. Anne was just coming off the stage and was headed to her dressing room. 

Pie ran over and rapped her up into a hug. She grew uneasy and quickly shoved him away. "Leave me alone," she whispered, not wanting to make a scene. In her heart she thought - _I can't believe they found me. I hoped they'd find me. What am I thinking? They don't like me anymore. I wish they'd just leave me alone. Maybe if I act like I don't like them anymore they'll leave and I can get on with my life - _

"What? We've been looking all over for you! Pieboy said in disbelief. "Even Brooklyn's been after you," Spot stepped in. "We didn't expect to see you here," Pie whispered as tears began to seep into his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"So you think that just because I'm not with you guys means I don't have this job anymore? Well, you're wrong." she yelled, causing heads to turn. "You know he didn't mean dat," Mush said.

"I only used you guys for a place to stay. I never loved you Pieboy. I never liked any of you," she winced as pain sped through her like the day before.

Pie quickly looked away so as to not reveal the tears that eased down his cheeks. No one said a thing for a brief moment as they all got over their hurt they felt.

"Where are you staying?" asked Blink. "I'm going to visit the Bronx tomorrow, but the Delancys' have offered me a place for now," she replied. A sharp scowl spread across Spot's lips. "No Anne!" they all began to protest, but she quickly rushed into her dressing room and locked the door before they could stop her.

They all looked from one to another and Pie slowly made his way to the back door leading out to the street. Spot quickly blocked his exit. "Are you gunna be aight?" he asked. "Sure whatever," he moaned as they made their way out and back to go to the lodging house. 


	14. The Bronx

The next day he told the Manhattan newsies that he was returning to Brooklyn, but decided to take a stop at the Bronx. He had a plan to get Anne back.

"Who is it?" Miley, the door watchman of the Bronx lodging house, asked. "Spot," he replied. "Get in." Miley answered gruffly.

"Over in the corner of the sitting room Anne quickly looked up to see who the visitor was. She gasped at the sight of Spot and quickly covered her face with her copy of Little Women (author's note: My personal favorite book. Anne is based on myself if you haven't figured that out already) that she had been reading. 

Of course Spot immediately recognized the quivering figure of Anne hiding behind the book, though he thought it would be a pleasure to take her by surprise.

When Spot got near enough he quickly snatched the book from Anne's grasp and began to laugh at her startled expression. "I thought I told you to leave me alone. I don't wish to see you," Anne sighed as she turned to leave.

He quickly grasped her thin arm so that she could not go a step further, "I know, but ya would kill me if I hadn't told ya a Pie's dyin' state." A look of terror passed across her soft featured face, but it was quickly replaced by a very fake look of irrelevance. "What? What is he ill?" she asked, still quite disturbed after hearing such news. " Not a sickness, but a heart ache," 

"Oh, well, I told him to forget him." "Well, seein' dat you ain't forgotten him how could he possibly forget you?" Spot grinned as he drummed his finger along the binding of her book he still clutched in his hand.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, become very disturbed at the thought that he really knew what she was feeling.

"You ain't gunna fool me Anne. I saw it last night and I see it more today. You really do like him," he laughed. "This conversation has gone far enough. Good bye Mr. Conlon," Anne frowned as she went to the bunkroom, forgetting all about her book. 


	15. At the Track

A month passed after the day at the Bronx lodging house. Anne had become a newsie there and had made a hobby of going to the races to remove her mind from the thoughts of the Manhattan boys. 

She had struck it big the day before turmoil broke out amongst the newsies of New York. The Bronx had declared a turf war against Manhattan and of course all of the sections of the city began to choose sides.

Since Anne had made a small fortune from betting, she decided that she would lay low for a while, or at least until the turf war was over. There was too much of a risk of her getting involved with Manhattan again and in her mind that was the worst thing possible that could happen.

Anne spent her days watching the horse races, not betting because she didn't have much money to loose and her nights at a small hotel on Garrison Ave. in Manhattan. It was a great place since it was only a block from Sheapshed and only cost 7 cents a night.

One day Anne was in the stands watching the usual big race between Black Jack and Summertime Dune, which Black Jack was in the lead. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see the one and only Pieboy staring down at her. "Buy a pape miss?" he asked, apparently not recognizing her.

Her hair had gone a shade lighter from the summer sun and was grown out to her waist with small ringlets at the tips. She had bought some dresses with her newly won money and probably passed for an upper class woman.

Pie had only seen her in a dress and looking decent once and it had been quite a while, so she had changed quite a bit.

"Sure," she whispered as she dug to the bottom of her change purse. Receiving the penny he smiled and said thanks before sauntering offer to look for the next customer.

A minuet later there came another tap upon her shoulder. "What?" she asked, some what annoyed at being disturbed once again.

"Hello mam," a young gentleman of around 17, smiled to her. "I couldn't help, but notice your disturbed manner and wondered if I could sit down," he asked.

"Sure," she paused, "I was hoping that it wouldn't be that obvious." "I wasn't. I was just already intrigued at watching you and I was sort of surprised to see that that young man could have disturbed you so." 

Anne gazed up at him warmly, wondering how he could find her so fascinating. This man with his proper language and strange accent truly entranced her. "May I ask your name stranger? And I was wondering what your origin could be."

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Erik Bridgefield. I was trying my best to hide my accent. I feel so strange around the people here since I talk so differently."

"Please don't try to hide it. I simply adore accents. After being around people with the New York slang for so long it is a delight to find a change."

They continued on in the manner, talking cheerfully amongst themselves for another half and hour. Finally, Erik brought up the uncomfortable subject of Pieboy again, "Once again I ask you the reason you sit so baffled." She sighed, "I guess you'll just never give up."

****

Meanwhile, on the platform five rows above Anne, Pie met up with Spot, who had come to watch the races. Spot, who had seen the conversation between Pie and Anne, sat intrigued at her changed look.

A month ago Anne had looked like a regular street rat with soiled clothes and oily hair thrown beneath a cap. Now she appeared as a woman of grace and gentility with her neatly pressed sky blue dress and lacy gloves.

"Hey Spot!" Pieboy yelled, waking him from his trance. Not wanting to bring back the sorrow, which Pie had finally started to forget, of his beloved Anne, Spot quickly ushered him away.

If Pieboy saw Anne not only would he be sorrowful again, but the newsies sorrow would also return and Spot knew that that could be just the right distraction to loose the turf war.

****

"Did you see that boy who sold me one of his penny papes?" Anne asked. He slowly nodded, listening intently so as to not miss a word.

"Well, that was my dear ex beau. Greatfully he didn't recognize me in my new attire as an upper class woman. I was once a newsie also, but departed one day for fear that he did not love me. I was mistaken because the next day another one of my newsie friends came to tell me that he was about to kill himself from my absence. Of course, I hoped that he wouldn't, but could not bring it upon myself to visit him. I just couldn't." 

Anne, who had started to sob in the middle of her story, quickly snatched up her handkerchief in an effort to stop the tears. "Oh I'm sorry," he replied with pity. "Oh, I'm alright. I'm just glad to see that he decided to go on with his life, as have I." she forced a smile. "Well, then Madame. In an effort to continue your life, may I offer you a cup of tea at the hotel I am staying at?" Erik asked, standing up to offer his arm. "It would be a pleasure, Mr. Bridgefield," she said, receiving his arm. The two walked gracefully out to the crowded street, not knowing that they were being followed. 


	16. Spying

Spot, their unknown observer, followed them around all day to find out the location Anne was staying at. One day he had gone back to visit Anne at the Bronx, but was surprised to find her already moved out.

That night at 8:00 his journey ended as their carriage finally arrived at a hotel that seemed to be her home. "I had a nice time today Anne," the man said as he gently kissed the back of her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Erik," she whispered as she turned and entered the hotel lobby.

Erik turned and walked to the street to call a cab. After his cab pulled away Spot crept out of his hiding place in the bushes and watched the carriage until it turned the corner and only the sounds of horses hooves could be heard.

Spot sadly made his way back to the Manhattan lodging house, carefully trying to decide if he should tell Pie what he had just seen.

He finally came to a decision before crawling into his bunk, to not to tell him until he confronted Anne first.


	17. The Hotel Room

Spot waited another three days, until Friday, to confront Anne. He stayed at his hiding place in the alley beside the hotel fire escape until 9:00 to be sure that she'd be alone.

Up the creaky fire escape Spot went, until he reached the double pain window that led to her bedroom. It squeaked softly as he slowly slid it open. 

He crept slowly over the door leading out to the hall of the hotel. He wanted to make sure that she had no means of escape, because he knew that her first instinct would be to run. 

After watching Anne brush her hair in front of the dressing table for a few minuets, he let out a loud cough to make his presence known. "Shh...It's me, Spot!" he whispered before she could let a scream escape. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want nothing to do with you?" she whaled, brandishing a silver candlestick at him as tears slowly met her eyes. "How many times do you think dat you can lie about dis before you admit da truth?" he chuckled as he walked closer to her. 

"Don't come any nearer!" she said through gritted teeth, "I'll scream! I will! Oh that'll be the end of you. I will finally have you gone so that I can get on with my life."

As she was distracted Spot raced over and clamped a steady hand over her mouth and grabbed the candlestick, she had been using as a weapon, and threw it across the room.

"First of all, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends. Second, did you think dat your little friend, uh, what's his name? Oh, yeah, Erik. That's right. Would come to save you?"

"You were spying on me?!" she asked as she shoved him away. "Not spying. You were makin' quite a spectacle a yourself ya know. It was kinda hard ta jist ignore it. Okay let me get ta da point. You almost killed Brandon,"

__

I always wondered what his real name was - Anne thought to herself as she lay back on her four poster bed.

"He wouldn't eat, Anne. He was starving himself. He loved you," Spot said. Anne cried into her pillow as Spot rubbed her back, trying to ease her pain. Her tears quieted and she said muffled into her pillow, "If this is your way to stop me from leaving to Chicago it's not helping one bit."

"What!" Spot got up quickly, horrified, "What do you mean?" She slowly sat up to see a very angry Spot pacing the back and forth. "Exactly what I said. I'm leaving with Erik tomorrow. You should know that already since you've been spying on me for the last week," Anne replied. 

"I can't take no more a dis! You love him Anne! And he loves you!" Spot roared as he ran to the window and down the fire escape.

For the rest of the night Anne cried into her pillow as her feelings for Pieboy returned to her mind. Her continual attempts to forget him had seemed to quit working.


	18. Confronted

The next morning she managed to push back the tears and look presentable. At 1:00 A.M. she made her way over to Erik's hotel, luggage in one hand and train ticket in the other.

As she came within a block of the hotel she suddenly felt someone's arm quickly wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. She tried to kick and punch them as they pulled her into a nearby alley way, but it was a lost cause.

Finally the person gently turned her around to face them. She suddenly frowned at the sight of Pieboy. His eyes were puffy, from crying, and he obviously lost a few pounds.

__

He hadn't looked this bad at the races that day. Maybe Spot told him that he had seen me. Of course Spot had told him. That's why he's here, to try and prevent me from going. - Anne quickly awoke from her thoughts to find herself tightly hugging Pieboy with gentle tears grazing her pink cheeks. 

Coming back to reality she pushed him away. "I'm leaving for Chicago now. Goodbye," she said between sniffs as she turned to leave.

"Wait Anne. Jist hear me out. Jist hear me out okay? I love you and I will surely die if you eva' leave me again. I'm only gunna find true love once before I die and dat love is you." 

He nervously bent down on one knee. Anne quickly reached down and tried to pull him up, "No Pieboy! No...no...Get up! Get up!" 

"I want you," he whispered as he took her head in his heads so that they would be face to face.

She quickly jerked away and stood up, "No Pieboy, I can't. I'm sorry," she yelled as she ran from the alleyway.

Pie sat there in the same position staring blankly at the brick wall in front of him, still in disbelief from her refusal of his proposal.

Spot walked into the darkened alley and saw Pie sitting there with the most horrible expression spread across his face. "Damn!" Spot cursed as he kicked the wall. Suddenly Pie got up, though still dazed, and began to run to the hotel.

As he turned the corner of he heard the sounds of two horses clomping off into the distance. He saw the beautiful blond hair billowing in the incoming fall wind and began to weep. Before the carriage turned the corner of Pickett Street he whispered, "I love ya Anne."

Those words came and left as soon as the next gust of wind arrived. She was gone as sure as the summer had gone. And his life was once again filled with sorrow for his beloved Anne.

**__**

Well, that's it. But what happened to Anne and Pieboy you say. Well, you're just gunna have to wait until I post the sequel, Trouble in the Metropolis. He he he...I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to give criticism. Any is very appreciated. And you should know how much delight a review gives an author. Well, thanks for reading. If ya wanna visit my web site the addy is

http://www.geocities.com/gozatabby7/GozatabbysNewsies.html


End file.
